masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue: Home and Away
It's been some time since the battle against the Archon, and Meridian is beginning to function as a hub for humanity. Everyone is building on the foundation you gave them. Acquisition This mission is automatically acquired following the closing credits. A cutscene with dialogue will play of Pathfinder Ryder getting up from Alec Ryder's computer, and talking with their twin, who's been resting for a while. Walkthrough Talk with your squad and crew Two tasks need to be completed as soon as you step out of your room on the grounded Hyperion - now known as Port Meridian - for the next objective to be added: choosing the Nexus ambassador and speaking with the ten marked squadmates/crewmates. ;Choosing An Ambassador Jarun Tann, Nakmor Kesh, Foster Addison, and Tiran Kandros all want to talk to you once you open the door, all of whom have come to the Hyperion from the Nexus to see Meridian for themselves. Ryder will start by interrupting Addison telling off Tann, and then Tann claims you're late. Whatever your response to this, Ryder will be told that to nominate someone as an ambassador to the Nexus. At this point, you can argue that this shouldn't be Ryder's choice, but they'll force you to choose anyway. The four politicians can't make the choice using a people's vote, that they cannot impose a vote on the angara, Kadara, or Elaaden. Tann then suggests the salarian Pathfinder, and you will then have to choose between four options: *Moshae Sjefa, the influential angaran leader - Gives the angara a voice, but Kandros will say they have enough of a voice, and Tann will say that it needs to be more Initiative-focused. *August Bradley, the human mayor of Prodromos outpost on Eos - A good leader and representation of the outposts, but Kesh will say that his leadership experience is on a very small scale and Kandros will approve of how well he protects the outpost, despite opposition. *Nakmor Morda, the krogan leader of New Tuchanka - Gives the krogan a voice, but Kesh laughs at this while Tann despises the choice and Addison will say it's rather unorthodox. This option is not available if Ryder hasn't created an outpost on Elaaden during Taming a Desert. *Zevin Raeka/Lumont Hayjer, the salarian pathfinder that represents the future - Good representation of the Initiative's goals, but Addison will comment on how it's not the most inspirational choice, and Kesh just notes how bad the choice is. Whatever the choice, the politicians will make their comments, then move on. Whomever Ryder chooses will later be found visiting the Hyperion the next time Ryder visits Meridian and will comment upon being chosen. ;Speak To People Ryder can now talk to all ten of the specified squad and crew members, in any order. There are also terminals, a few extra people, and other information to glean from the area as well. (Ryder can return later on to interact with these items and people.) The ten specific people Ryder will have to talk to are: Gil Brodie, Dr. Lexi T'Perro, Dr. Suvi Anwar, Pelessaria B'Sayle, Kallo Jath, Nakmor Drack, Vetra Nyx, Liam Kosta, Jaal Ama Darav and Cora Harper. If Ryder is in a romance with any of these people, there may be additional dialogue related to that. Next to the exit to the Tempest, Ryder can speak to Spec. Rynn Gee, who'll let Ryder listen to a coded call from the quarian ark Keelah Si'yah, and for some unexplained reason the message is to stay away from where they are. When Ryder has spoken to the tenth person, the next objective will be added. Return to the Tempest to continue exploring Once Ryder has talked to all ten people, Ryder will be able to keep exploring this small section of Meridian, or Ryder can proceed to the eastern side of the main room, where the option to open the door leading to the Tempest, and boarding and departing will now be possible. When Ryder attempts to do this, Ryder will notice the crew conversing together, and the other Pathfinders will catch Ryder just before heading through the door. However Ryder responds, the Pathfinders will encourage Ryder, while the crew gathers around to stare proudly. Once the final dialogue option is chosen, Ryder will be seen with the crew on the bridge of the Tempest, with the ship leaving Meridian, and the mission completes. Upon returning to the Tempest Ryder can visit all of the crewmates again for additional dialogue related to Meridian. Aftermath Once back aboard the Tempest, Ryder and crew can continue exploring Heleus and complete any side missions outstanding save for those locked out by the events of the endgame. If Ryder has taken all five outpost worlds to 100% viability, one final post-game Priority Ops mission, The World is Waiting, will automatically trigger upon returning to the Tempest; if not, it will be triggered once this condition occurs. In addition, two optional side-missions are also unlocked, both involving returning to the Nexus: the final step of Task: Path of a Hero, and Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment, depending upon choices made during the earlier mission Hunting the Archon. Rewards * +1330 XP * +73 AVP * Heleus Armor Helmet Blueprint - Rank depending on Ryder's level. * Biotic Amplifier Melee Weapon - Rank depending on Ryder's level. Trivia * After the credits, Ryder can access a terminal in their quarters with a large number of email messages from Initiative citizens, presumably those who had awoken from stasis pods. A number of them include in-joke references to Bioware's Dragon Age franchise. ** An e-mail titled "A great story, Pathfinder" is sent by V. Tethras, saying that he is going to write a story about Pathfinder's journey. It is presumably taken from Varric Tethras, a playable character and storyteller from Dragon Age. ** An e-mail titled "Winners get razzberries!" is sent by R. Jenny + Widdle, the nicknames of Sera and Dagna from Dragon Age: Inquisition. ** C. Hawke (whose name is the same as that of the brother of Dragon Age 2's main character) send a thank you e-mail, saying that he could have helped if he had SAM. ** Alora, named after Dragon Age's Dalish elf, sends a thank you message titled "me too". ** D. Sutherland (another name from Dragon Age: Inquisition) sends a thank you message titled "I'll make it matter." ** Anders (named for a Grey Warden in Dragon Age) sends a greeting mail, "Happy Landing Day!" and invites the Pathfinder to blow up the roof off the place. This refers to a story line of Dragon Age 2 involving Anders in which he blows up a Chantry building. ** Other Dragon Age character names referenced in the Pathfinder's inbox include Aveline (written as A. Hendyr, referring to the fact the character married fellow guard Donnic Hendyr) and Captain Isabela (written as Captain I., with her message stating that she'd allow Pathfinder to drive her boat anytime). * This mission is the final time Ryder's sibling is seen or referenced; upon returning to Meridian, Ryder's quarters will be empty with no sign of the sibling anywhere. If Ryder Family Secrets was not completed prior to the endgame, the story thread involving Ryder's family (particularly their mother) remains incomplete. * An impromptu dance floor is set up in one part of the Hyperion during the party; Ryder has another opportunity to dance here. Even though Peebee is sitting right nearby, she makes no comment. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Priority Ops Category:Tempest